La chute du masque
by Lilychx
Summary: Traduction de ma songfiction The downfall of the mask - /s/13511523/1/The-downfall-of-the-mask Un dialogue entre Batman et le Jocker sur le toit du commissariat générale de Gotam city. Inspiré par les paroles de Demon de Imagines Dragon.


Bonjour,

voici la traduction de ma song fiction The downfall of de mask.

C'est un dialogue entre le Joker et Batman sur le toit du commicéria général de Gotam city.

Je mes suis basé sur les personnages créé par Scott Snyder et d'après les paroles de Demon de Imagine Dragon.

Je vous met juste à la suite les paroles des la chanson ainsi que leur traduction. Et vous les retrouverez dans le texte en gras et en italic.

ENJOY !

* * *

When the days are cold _(Quand les jours sont froids)_

And the cards all fold _(Et que les carte sont pliées)_

And the saints we see _(Et que les saints que nous voyons)_

Are all made of gold _(Sont tous fait en or / d'or)_

When your dreams all fail _(Quand tous tes rêves échouent)_

And the ones we hail _(et que ceux que nous saluons/glorifions)_

Are the worst of all _(sont les pire de tous)_

And the blood's run stale _(Et le sang est rassis/vicié)_

I want to hide the truth _(Je veux cacher la vérité)_

I want to shelter you _(Je veux te mettre à l'abri)_

But with the beast inside _(Mais avec la bête à l'intérieur)_

There's nowhere we can hide _(Nous n'avons nul part où nous cacher)_

No matter what we breed _(Peu importe ce que nous élevons/on éleve)_

We still are made of greed _(On est toujours fait de vices / avarice / cupidité)_

This is my kingdom come _(c'est mon royaume venu /viens)_

This is my kingdom come _(c'est mon royaume venu /viens)_

When you feel my heat _(Quand tu sens ma chaleur)_

Look into my eyes _(Regardes dans mes yeux)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

Don't get too close _(Ne t'approches pas trop)_

It's dark inside _(C'est sombre à l'intérieur)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

When the curtain's call _(Quand le rideau appel / quand le rideau tombe)_

Is the last of all _(C'est le dernier de tous / pour la dernière fois)_

When the lights fade out _(Quand les lumières s'éteignent)_

All the sinners crawl _(Tous les pêcheurs rampent)_

So they dug your grave _(Alors ils ont creusés ta tombe)_

And the masquerade _(Et la mascarade)_

Will come calling out _(Viendra en criant)_

At the mess you made _(Au désordre que tu as fais)_

Don't want to let you down _(Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber)_

But I am hell bound _(Mais je suis lié à l'enfer)_

Though this is all for you _(Bien que tout ça soit pour toi)_

Don't want to hide the truth _(Je ne veux pas cacher la vérité)_

No matter what we breed _(Peu importe ce que nous élevons/on éleve)_

We still are made of greed _(On est toujours fait de vices / avarice / cupidité)_

This is my kingdom come _(c'est mon royaume venu /viens)_

This is my kingdom come _(c'est mon royaume venu /viens)_

When you feel my heat _(Quand tu sens ma chaleur)_

Look into my eyes _(Regardes dans mes yeux)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

Don't get too close _(Ne t'approches pas trop)_

It's dark inside _(C'est sombre à l'intérieur)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

They say it's what you make _(Ils disent que c'est ce que tu fais)_

I say it's up to fate _(Je dis que c'est au destin)_

It's woven in my soul _(C'est tissé dans mon âme)_

I need to let you go _(j'ai besoin de te laisser partir)_

Your eyes, they shine so bright _(Tes yeux brillent tellement)_

I want to save their light _(Je veux sauver leurs lumière)_

I can't escape this now _(Je ne peux pas y échapper maintenant)_

Unless you show me how _(Saufe si tu me montre comment)_

When you feel my heat _(Quand tu sens ma chaleur)_

Look into my eyes _(Regardes dans mes yeux)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

Don't get too close _(Ne t'approches pas trop)_

It's dark inside _(C'est sombre à l'intérieur)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

It's where my demons hide _(C'est là que mes démons se cachent)_

* * *

Où était Batman ? Le Joker le cherchait depuis des jours. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, la chauve-souris lui avait semblée terne et détachée. Comme si leur jeu ne l'intéressait plus. Comme si au fond de lui, il savait que ça allait se terminer. Pourtant, le Joker avait fait des efforts d'imagination pour le sortir de sa cachette. Des cambriolages rocambolesques, des prises d'otages à couteau tiré, il avait même gazé tout un quartier rendant ses habitants hystériques pendant des jours. Mais la fin était proche, le Joker le sentait et pour lui aussi, c'était dure. Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement. Mais _**quand les jours sont froids et que les cartes sont pliées**_, il faut se rendre à l'évidence que le temps à changé. Quand les pécheurs sont fait d'ombre _**et que les saints que nous voyons sont tous fait d'or**_, c'est qu'il est temps pour des êtres comme Batman et lui de rendre leur tablier. Le monde à changer et ils n'y ont plus leur place. Le monde où les super-héros combattaient les super vilains est arrivé à son terme.

Mais le Joker avait besoin de voir une dernière fois Batman avant de complètement disparaître. Il avait besoin de voir qui se cachait derrière le masque de son créateur. Ainsi, il pourrait disparaître sans aucun regret ni aucune amertume.

C'est sur le toit du commissariat central qu'il finit par le trouver. Assis les jambes pendantes dans le vide non loin du Batsignal démonté. Le Joker vint se mettre debout en équilibre précaire sur la margelle du toit.

\- Tu vas tomber, Joker.

\- Et alors, est-ce que se serait si grave après tout ? Nous avons fait notre temps Batsy. Plus personne ne veut de nous. Que se soit de toi ou de moi. Plus personne ne veut de l'extraordinaire. Tout le monde aspire à une incroyable monotonie. Ils veulent se fondre dans la masse. Et surtout que tout le monde s'y fonde avec eux. Plus personne ne désire rêver. Nous faisions tâche dans le décor.

\- Que fais-tu, toi, _**quand tous tes rêves échouent et que ceux que nous glorifions sont les pires de tous **_?

La chauve-sourie n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Le Joker le savait bien.

\- En partant de ce principe, il ne te reste plus qu'à te laisser mourir Batsy. Même si toi contrairement à moi, tu as la possibilité de te fondre dans ce nouveau monde. Il te suffit juste d'abandonner ton masque.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Même sans mon masque, je ne suis pas capable de m'adapter à ce nouveau monde. L'air y est putride et le sang est vicié.

Batman se relève et saisi le Joker par les épaules. Il le secoue et manque de le faire tomber du toit.

\- Et toi alors ! Jamais tu ne feras tomber le masque ! Je ne saurais jamais qui tu es vraiment.

Le Joker se met à rire. Un rire hystérique. Un rire auquel se mêlent ses larmes.

_**\- Je veux cacher la vérité, je veux te mettre à l'abri, mais avec la bête à l'intérieur **_de moi, _**nous n'avons nul part où nous cacher. **_Je n'ai pas de masque, ceci est mon véritable visage.

Le Joker qui en avait eu assez de son masque de chaire des années auparavant se l'était arraché. Laissant à vif les muscles et les tendons de son visage. Laissant ses globes oculaires sans la protection de ses paupières. Il n'en avait pas besoin puisque de toute façon, il ne dormait pas. Depuis une fine couche d'épiderme avait commencé à recouvrir les muscles, mais elle était si fine et si pâle qu'on pouvait tout voir à travers.

\- Je me suis libéré de mon faux moi le jour où tu m'as poussé dans les cuves d'ACE Batsy. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu enfin assumer entièrement qui je suis. Et il est peut-être temps que tu en fasses de même. Il est temps que tu retires ce foutu masque et que tu assumes qui tu es ! Tu n'es pas un justicier ! Tu est juste un homme rempli de colère et de désir de vengeance ! Quand tu l'auras accepté, tu verras que tu pourras toi aussi disparaître sans regret.

_**\- Peu importe ce qu'on élève on est toujours fait de vices.**_

\- Exacte mon Batsy, tu commences à comprendre.

_**\- C'est mon royaume venu.**_

Le Joker lui tend une main et de l'autre, il lui montre Gotham qui s'étend à leurs pieds.

_**\- C'est mon royaume. Viens.**_

Batman hésite. Mais il finit par accepter la main tendue par le Joker. Il est fatigué de jouer la comédie. Il est fatigué de toujours devoir se battre contre les autres et surtout contre lui-même. Peut-être que dans le fond, tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'était un ami qui lui ressemble. Il s'en est même créer un, mais plutôt que de l'accepter et de l'embrasser, il a passé sa vie à le combattre. Mais voilà qu'à la fin, il était là à lui tendre la main.

Toutes ses années le Joker avait attendu ça. Que Batman accepte qu'il soit son ami. Malgré tout, il avait peur pour lui. Peur qu'à ses côtés, il ne se brûler pas les ailes.

_**\- Quand tu sens ma chaleur regarde dans mes yeux. C'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

Batman plonge son regard noir dans les orbites du Joker.

_**\- C'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

Batman repousse le Joker qui vacille entre le toit et le vide qui se trouve en dessous.

_**\- Ne t'approches pas trop**_Joker_**. **__**C'est sombre à l'intérieur **_de moi._**C'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

Le Joker reprend son équilibre et vient se planter de nouveau en face de Batman. Très proche. Batman pose une main sur son propre cœur.

_**\- C'est la que mes démons se cachent.**_

\- Je sais Batsy.

Le Joker pose son front contre le torse de Batman. Donnant à leur silhouette une allure étrange. Le vide est toujours à côté d'eux, près à les engloutir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. C'est nerveux. Il est malade. Il l'a toujours été. Mais la scène, l'appel, une dernière fois. Elle l'appelle lui et Batman pour une ultime représentation.

_**\- Quand le rideau tombe pour la dernière fois. Quand les lumière s'éteignent tous les pécheurs rampent.**_ Il est tant de se joindre à eux Batsy.

_**\- Alors ils ont creusé ta tombe,**_hein ?_**Et la mascarade viendra en criant au désordre que tu as fais.**_

\- Oui, mais quel désordre ! Il était magnifique ! Dit le Joker en s'éloignant, en écartant grand les bras et en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Tout dépend du point de vu, Joker.

\- Oh, aller fait pas ton rabat joie Batsy.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Et comment veux tu que je t'appelle ? Batman ? Trop impersonnel. Le chevalier noir ? Trop formel à mon goût. La chauve-souris ? Un peu trop dédaigneux, tu ne trouves pas ? Et comme j'ignore le nom de l'homme qui se cache sous le masque, il ne me reste plus que Batsy.

\- Tu sais très bien qui je suis.

\- Non, je le suppose fortement, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve.

Batman se rassit sur la margelle les jambes dans le vide. Le Joker vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se touchent.

\- Joker ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as pris ta décision ? Tu vas vraiment disparaître ?

_**\- Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber **_Batsy, **_mais je suis lié à l'enfer_**. Et toutes mes actions ont été faites pour attirer ton attention. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. _**Bien que tout ça soit pour toi**_. Le Joker montre son visage. **_Je ne veux pas cacher la vérité_**. Il fait une pause avant de reprendre. Oui, je vais disparaître. Mais il me semble que toi aussi, tu commences à entrevoir de prendre le même chemin.

_**\- Peu importe ce qu'on élève**_ en soit. _**On est toujours fait de vices. **_ Finalement le vice _**c'est mon royaume. Viens**_.

Le Joker se rapproche et passe son bras autour des épaules de Batman.

\- Non, le vice _**c'est Mon royaume, viens**_ avec moi. _**Quand tu sens ma chaleur**_, comme maintenant, _**regardes dans mes yeux**_ ou à travers eux, _**c'est là que mes démons se cachent**_ . Dans les ruelles sombres et dans les rires des fous, _**c'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

Le Joker rapproche une main du masque de Batman et cherche à lui retirer. Mais Batman, le stop en posant ça sa main sur la sienne.

_**\- Ne t'approches pas trop**_ Joker. Derrière mon masque se cachent un homme brisé. _**C'est sombre à l'intérieur**_ de moi, _**c'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_ Si tu brises cette barrière, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les retenir. Dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur, _**c'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

Le Joker retire le masque de Batman. Ce dernier se laisse faire. Un sourire éclaire le visage du joker. Il jette le masque au loin dans les rues en contrebas.

\- Bruce Wayne. _**Ils disent que c'est ce que tu fais**_ qui t'as brisé. _**Je dis que c'est au destin**_ d'en décider.

Le Joker pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Bruce Wayne et malgré l'immense sourire découpé dans ce visage pelé des larmes coulent de ses yeux sans paupières.

\- Non ne pleur pas Joker. _**Tes yeux brillent tellement**_ quand tu es heureux. _**Je veux sauver leurs lumière.**_

\- Il n'y a plus rien à sauver Batsy. C'est la fin pour moi et pour toi aussi.

_**\- Je ne peux plus y échapper maintenant. Sauf si tu me montre comment ?**_

\- Batsy il n'y a plus qu'une seule échappatoire pour nous maintenant. Et tu le sais parfaitement. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que tu es là avec moi ce soir.

\- Je sais. J'ai trop repoussé l'échéance.

Le joker se lève et tend la main pour aider Bruce à en faire de même. Ils se lâchent la main, mais reste très proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Pas de subterfuge, pas de coup de poker, Joker.

\- Pas de gadgets, pas d'alliés, Batsy.

Ils ont mis leurs pieds à moitié dans le vide. Ils n'ont plus peur. Ils ne sont plus triste. Pour chacun des deux, la décision avait été prise, il y a bien longtemps. Ils attendaient juste de pouvoir le faire ensemble. Ils sont apparus ensemble, ils ont vécu ensemble, ils devaient disparaître ensemble. Ils tournent la tête, l'un vers l'autre plongeait dans le regard de l'autre sans plus aucun filtre.

\- Batsy, _**quand tu sens ma chaleur **_ …

\- Je sais que tu es là

_**\- Regardes dans mes yeux**_. Qu'y voit tu ?

\- La tempête qui enfin s'apaise.

\- Dans toutes les ruelles sombres de Gotham …

_**\- C'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

\- Dans toutes les personne que tu as blessé, que tu n'as pas su sauver …

_**\- C'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

Le Joker fait un pas pour se rapprocher de Batman.

_**\- Ne t'approche pas trop.**_

Mais Batman, comble les derniers centimètres qui les séparent, enlace le Joker. Ce dernier enroule ses bras autour de Batman. Ce dernier lui murmure à l'oreille.

_**\- C'est sombre à l'intérieur**_ de mon cœur.

\- Je sais, Batsy.

\- Et pourtant tu y as toujour eu ta place. Et dans ce corps si fragile que je tiens entre mes bras …

_**\- C'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

\- Et dans tous les rire hystérique de Gotham …

_**\- C'est là que mes démons se cachent.**_

Dans un même mouvement, le Joker et Batman se laissent tomber dans le vide sans regret ni amertume.

* * *

Et voilà !

n'hésitez pas à me laiser vos commentaire aussi bien positifs que négatifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs !

Merci 3


End file.
